This invention relates to a positioning joint for a folding ladder.
In a conventional positioning joint for a folding ladder, the folding or unfolding of the ladder to a desired angular position is performed by aligning holes in side discs and inserting a pin into the holes in the discs. A joint of this type has the disadvantage that it is difficult to quickly align the holes in both side discs simultaneously.
Another prior art joint for a folding ladder utilizes a ratchet which causes users to be concerned about the safety of such a joint because of potential malfunctions of the ratchet.
A further prior art position joint for a folding ladder utilizes a clawed control means, as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,306, but which has a drawback in that it malfunctions easily unless the user exercises great care in operating the ladder to the desired angular position and a further disadvantage in that it is difficult to manufacture the joint because of the use of a tension spring.